La haine et l'amour
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry se remet difficilement de la guerre qu'il a remporté, il croit trouvé l'amour auprès de quelqu'un mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Sa vie devient un enfer mais quelqu'un viendra l'aider dans sa douleur. Ceci est un slash.
1. Default Chapter

Je voulais m'excuser auprès de mes très chers lecteurs pour moon retard considérable, je viens de terminer ma fic à l'instant pardonnez moi les fautes, je n'ai plus le coeur de la relire.

Bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira.

L'amour et la haine.

Dans une chambre de Poudlard, deux corps nus étaient étendus dans un lit. L'un replié en boule et l'autre le serrant possessivement contre lui. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre et la victoire du survivant sur le lord noir. Harry Potter était resté marqué par les morts et le sang qui avaient jonché le champ de bataille. Ginny Weasley, Néville Lomdubat, le professeur Flitwick et beaucoup d'autres y avaient perdu la vie. Une sombre dépression avait emporté Harry dans un monde de cauchemars, d'obscurité et de solitude. Chaque jour ajoutait du poids à son agonie.

Un mois passa avant que quelqu'un ne daigne remarquer son état, la mort prenait tous les jours un peu plus de lui, il ne parlait plus et pour certains yeux avisés, il ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus.

Jusqu'au jour où un ange blond entra dans sa vie pour lui redonner des couleurs. Il retrouva un jour le survivant dans la tour d'astronomie, il faut dire qu'il le suivait depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il avait découvert des sentiments pour lui. Il avait suivi discrètement son ancienne Némésis, l'avait observé dans le noir et l'avait retenu de justesse de sauter du haut de la tour. A partir de ce jour, Drago prit soin de lui comme d'une figurine en cristal prête à se briser à n'importe quel choc. Il ne laissait aucun autre garçon s'approcher de lui sous peine de l'éloigner brutalement, Harry était à lui et à personne d'autre. La fin de la sixième année approchait, Harry et Drago avaient mis tout le monde au courant de leur relation. Tous avaient accepté sans broncher en voyant qu'Harry reprenait goût à la vie. La menace de Voldemort n'existant plus et le père de Drago étant mort, rien n'empêchait les deux amoureux de passer les vacances ensemble au manoir Malfoy. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

C'est durant ce séjour que le cauchemar commença pour Harry. Drago était extrêmement possessif et jaloux de tout et de tout le monde. Drago avait changé ces derniers temps mais Harry mettait ça sur le compte du stress des examens.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée, Drago avait invité Blaize Zabini à venir passer la journée avec eux. Harry et lui avaient appris à se connaître, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup tous les deux. Une forte amitié s'était tissée entre eux. La proximité d'Harry et de Blaize gênait Drago et une fois parti, il fit une terrible scène de jalousie à Harry.

-« Non, mais il se croyait où ? »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Tu n'as pas vu comme il te draguait ? »

-« Mais tu as rêvé, et je te signale qu'il sort avec Luna Lovegood. »

Drago se calma difficilement.

-« Oui, tu as raison. »

Et puis vint le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, les Weasley avait préparé une fête au terrier pour lui. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux chez les Weasley. Toute la famille ou presque était là. Charly avait toujours eu un faible pour lui mais savait qu'Harry aimait sincèrement Drago. Durant la fête, Drago ne lâcha pas Harry mais fut bien obligé de laisser Harry danser avec Charly. Drago avait senti la colère monter en lui, Harry ne perdait rien pour attendre. La soirée se termina sur l'air boudeur de Drago. Une fois rentrés chez eux, Harry demanda à Drago pourquoi il semblait fâché. Ce dernier se mit à hurler.

-« Tu me demande pourquoi je suis fâché, tu ne t'es pas privé de te laisser draguer par Weasley et ce sous mes yeux, on aurait dit que ça t'amusait de me faire souffrir. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai juste dansé avec lui c'est tout. »

-« Arrête de me mentir, il te plaît, je le sais. »

-« Mais non, il n'y a que toi qui me plais. »

-« Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je te fais l'amour maintenant. »

Il plaqua violemment Harry sur le mur, lui arracha le pantalon et le boxer, défit le sien et le descendit. D'un coup de rein brusque, il entra en Harry sans aucune préparation, ce dernier hurla sous la douleur. La lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux de Drago lui fit peur, il n'y avait que de la haine. Harry revint à la réalité en sentant les coups de butoir qui lui assénait Drago. Il n'en retirait aucun plaisir mais seulement de la douleur. Drago continuait de le pénétrer, sourd à ses cris de souffrance. Il laissa Harry sur le plancher après avoir joui brutalement en lui.

Le survivant était roulé en boule sur le sol, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha du brun et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se tendit, il avait peur de lui, quelque chose s'était cassé en lui.

-« Je suis désolé mon ange, excuse-moi mais regarde ce que tu me pousses à faire. Je suis désolé, je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. »

Il prit un Harry tremblant dans ses bras, le soigna, le lava et le coucha. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit. Le sommeil n'avait pas encore gagné Harry. Il se repassait en boucle son presque viol mais en même temps il ne pouvait détester Drago, c'était son ange, son amour.

Il finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain de douces caresses le sortirent de ses rêves.

-« Réveille-toi mon ange ! C'est l'heure. »

Lorsqu'il vit les deux orbes vertes s'ouvrirent, il y décela une lueur qui lui était inconnue.

-« Je suis désolé pour hier mon ange, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

-« Ce n'est rien ! C'est déjà oublié. »

Ils se levèrent et la vie reprit son cours normal. Le reste des vacances se passa sans aucun autre moment d'égarement. Tous deux avaient retrouvé le sourire et oublié ce moment de fureur.

Harry était à nouveau heureux, son sourire illuminait son visage. Aujourd'hui, il rentrait à Poudlard. Ils transplanèrent directement à la voie 9 ¾ et montèrent dans le Poudlard express pour réserver des places. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Blaise les retrouvèrent quelques minutes après. Le voyage se passait bien malgré la constante vigilance de Drago sur Harry. Il éloignait le plus possible Zabini de son ange. Ils se racontèrent leur vacance respective durant le trajet jusque Pré-au-Lard. Harry, Hermione et Drago étaient tous les trois préfets en chef, ils durent donc se rendre dans le wagon qui leur était attribué. Drago gardait précieusement la main du Survivant dans la sienne. Ils s'installèrent et se reposèrent.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare quelques heures après et prirent les calèches qui les emmenèrent au château. Harry et Drago se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur propre table mais Drago regardait d'un œil mauvais Seamus finnigan qui était connu pour essayer de draguer Harry. Le survivant s'entendait bien avec lui et rigolait de ses multiples blagues au déplaisir de Drago. Le repas se passa dans la joie et les préfets en chef montrèrent le chemin des tours aux nouveaux. Harry et Drago partageaient la même chambre à cause de leur statut. Une fois chez eux, Drago enlaça brusquement son ange.

-« J'ai envie de toi. »lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille.

-« Drago, je t'en prie, je suis crevé, j'aimerais aller me coucher pour être en forme demain. »

-« Allez s'il te plaît, je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour. »

Drago entraînait déjà son amant vers leur lit. Il le déshabilla et Harry se laissa faire sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Dès qu'ils furent nus, Drago mit son compagnon à quatre pattes sous lui et entra en lui sans attendre. Harry avait horreur quand Drago le pénétrait sans préparation.

-« Drago, arrête, tu me fais mal. »

-« Laisse toi faire. »

Il entama de brusques va et vient, arrachant à chacun des cris de douleur à Harry. Il prit le sexe de Harry et le masturba violemment. Ce dernier jouit malgré lui. Drago lui continuait à festoyer du corps de son ange pendant plusieurs minutes cherchant à lui faire mal. Du sang coulait de l'anus de son compagnon et il finit par jouir à son tour. Harry à bout de force s'effondra à plat ventre sur le matelas et Drago resta en lui et sur lui pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour Harry, il sentait encore le sexe de son compagnon dans son antre meurtrie. Doucement, il s'éloigna de lui pour prendre une douche. Il rejoignit la salle de bain en boitant, il s'y enferma et fit couler l'eau chaude. Il entra dans la douche et se laissa glisser contre les murs de désespoir. Des larmes de tristesse coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Le comportement de Drago lui faisait peur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le prenait aussi violemment. Il se lava finalement, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Ses yeux étaient rougis et son visage était blême. Ce dernier détail n'échappa pas au parrain de son compagnon.

-« Est-ce que vous allez bien Monsieur Potter ? »

-« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je dois juste avoir pris froid. »

Harry s'assit difficilement à table, la douleur étant toujours présente. Drago entra à son tour et vint l'enlacer.

-« Bonjour mon amour, tu es parti bien tôt ce matin. »

-« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. »

-« C'est gentil mais je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés quand je me réveille le matin. »

Harry voulut prendre le pot de lait et le fit tomber. Il cacha rapidement ses mains qui tremblaient sous la table mais ce geste étrange n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé de l'ancien espion. Il faut dire aussi que depuis la fin de la guerre, Séverus faisait très attention au survivant, il pensait d'ailleurs en être amoureux mais le bonheur de son filleul passait avait le sien. Mais le comportement d'Harry lui semblait étrange. Il lui rappelait bizarrement celui de Narcissa Malfoy devant son défunt époux. Se pourrait-il que Drago fasse la même chose avec Harry. Il devait surveiller Harry, ce dernier ne supporterait pas ce genre de traitement, il était toujours fragile psychologiquement.

Après avoir déjeuner, le couple quitta la grande salle pour le cours de potions. Drago serrait Harry contre lui mais celui-ci semblait triste et apeuré, il avait l'apparence de quelqu'un de soumis. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur groupe. Harry était avec Hermione et Ron depuis sa première année. Ces trois-là étaient très complices, de plus Ron protégeait Harry comme son petit frère, ils avaient toujours des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. Ron ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à son petit frère.

Leur rapprochement au cours faisait enrager le serpentard qui se promit d'en toucher un mot à son ange ce soir. Drago le scrutait ce qui mettait mal à l'aise Harry, il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être pris en faute et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Harry rentra un peu en retard car il avait été travaillé à la bibliothèque comme il le faisait depuis sa dépression. Il trouvait toujours refuge dans cet endroit. Drago l'attendait assis sur le divan.

-« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? »dit-il sur un ton agressif.

-« Je suis allé étudier à la bibliothèque comme j'en ai pris l'habitude. »

Drago se leva et dans ses yeux dansaient des flammes. Harry se mit à trembler, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Drago s'approcha de lui et Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin. Les premiers coups s'abattirent sur lui. Harry pleura sous la souffrance que son amour lui infligeait. Il l'agrippa violemment et le jeta sur le lit. Harry tenta de se débattre mais deux gifles lui furent administrées. Drago prit Harry comme un moins que rien, Harry se sentait déchiré de toute part, il suppliait l'autre garçon d'arrêter mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il lui fit mal pendant plusieurs minutes. Mis à part les gifles, Drago n'avait porté aucun coup au visage de son ange. Personne ne pourrait voir quoi que ce soit, Harry en était heureux. Son dos et son abdomen étaient recouverts de bleus tout comme ses hanches et ses fesses. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Drago prit Harry dans ses bras. Dire qu'il était terrifié était faible comparé à ce qu'il ressentait. Son corps lui faisait mal, si mal mais son cœur était dans un bien pire état. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance aimait lui faire du mal.

Le lendemain, Harry boitait et chaque personne qui croisait son regard n'y vit que le vide.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblaient pour Harry, plus aucune partie de son corps ne souffrait plus exceptée sa tête. Il avait cessé de s'alimenter depuis quelques jours. Séverus s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Harry essayait d'éviter la compagnie des autres garçons.

Chaque soir, Drago le battait violemment et finissait par le violer. Harry n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir à force de coups, Drago était parvenu à le persuader que tout était de sa faute alors il se laissait faire et souffrait en silence. Le contraste était troublant, en public Drago traitait Harry comme de la porcelaine et en privé, il n'était pas mieux traité qu'un Elf de maison.

Ils cachaient tous deux cet état de fait aux yeux de tous. Et les mois passèrent, Harry ne mangeait que le strict minimum vital et ses notes étaient excellentes, c'est le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'occuper sans craindre les foudres de son compagnon qui devenait de plus en plus violent avec le temps. Et puis, un jour, les coups furent si brutaux qu'il perdit connaissance, Drago devint fou d'inquiétude, il semblait redevenir celui d'avant, l'espace d'un instant.

-« Harry mon amour, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Harry gisait sur le sol glacial nu, couvert de sang, de sperme et de larmes.

Drago le prit délicatement dans ses bras, le porta sur le lit et le soigna. Il reprit connaissance, le regard complètement perdu sous les douces caresses de son petit-ami. Il se tendit au contact.

-« Mon amour, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Mais Harry était choqué, il avait mal et il ne lui répondit pas.

-« Pardonne-moi, mon ange. »

Harry lui accorda son pardon mais il savait que cela n'avait plus aucune importance, Drago ne tenait de toute façon plus compte de lui, il n'était qu'un objet dans les mains du Serpentard. Il continua à subir les colères et les jalousies de son amour.

Un jour lors d'un cours de potion, Harry était tellement faible qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes. Le moindre touché d'une autre personne le faisait souffrir et trembler. Ces derniers jours, Harry était mal, il avait la nausée tous les jours et parfois des étourdissements. Secrètement, il espérait que ce soit sa fin. Sa tête se mit à tourner et puis plus rien le noir. Le maître des potions l'observait depuis quelques minutes et eut juste le temps de se précipiter sur lui pour l'empêcher de heurter le sol violemment. Il essaya de le réveiller mais il était évanoui. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie et obligea tous les élèves à continuer leur travail. Il était inquiet, Harry était beaucoup trop léger. L'infirmière l'examina entièrement et elle vit à quoi ressemblait le corps du survivant sans ses vêtements. Elle appela Séverus.

-« Professeur Rogue, je …oh mon dieu… »

Rogue comprit, il entra dans la pièce et vit le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était squelettique mais ce n'est pas ça qui attirait l'attention mais plutôt la couleur qu'avait sa peau par endroit.

-« Professeur qui a pu lui faire cela ? »

-« j'ai bien peur de savoir qui mais … »

-« Il y a autre chose, il attend un enfant. Les coups plus la grossesse l'ont plongé dans un coma réparateur. »

Harry sembla reprendre connaissance.

-« Madame Pomfresh, mais … »

-« Vous devez vous reposer Harry, votre corps a besoin de ce repos. »

-« Harry, regarde-moi, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, est-ce Drago qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues pâles du jeune homme.

-« Harry, c'est important, tu portes un enfant, tu dois penser avant tout à lui. »

Les yeux verts s'éclairèrent l'espace d'un instant pour retrouver leur morne vie.

-« Harry, je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais tu n'y es pour rien. T'a-t-il fait du mal d'une autre manière que par des coups ? »

Sans réponse, il comprit qu'Harry était probablement violé par son compagnon chaque jour. Madame pomfresh revint pour lui faire les premiers examens.

-« Harry, je suis désolée de te demander ça maintenant mais je dois vérifier que le bébé va bien. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête.

-« Professeur, pouvez… vous rester s'il vous plaît. »

-« Bien sûr Harry. »

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et une larme perla. Madame Pomfresh lui écarta doucement les jambes. Ce qu'elle vit la paralysa. Les parties intimes de Harry étaient déchirées de toutes parts.

-« Harry, à quand remontent vos derniers rapports sexuels ? »

-« Ce matin ! »murmura-t-il.

Il aurait voulu hurler lorsque l'infirmière vérifia par un touché la santé du bébé. Elle appliqua un baume apaisant sur les blessures internes et lui donna de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il fut endormi, Pomfresh s'assit.

-« Séverus, il subit ces sévices depuis plusieurs mois, les coups et les blessures internes le prouvent. Il est sous-alimenté mais le bébé semble en excellente santé. »

-« Je vais tuer ce petit imbécile, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gâche tout ce qu'il touche. »

-« Est-ce Monsieur Malfoy qui est la cause de tout ceci ? »

-« J'en ai bien peur mais pourquoi lui faire cela à lui, ce gosse est un ange, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

-« Séverus, je te connais depuis longtemps, ressens-tu quoi que ce soit pour Harry ? »

-« Je l'aime mais comme je pensais qu'il était heureux avec Drago, j'ai préféré oublier pour le bonheur de mon filleul. »

-« Harry a besoin de toi. Nous devons le séparer de Drago avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Harry sombre de nouveau dans la dépression. »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je sais combien Drago peut être violent quand il le veut. »

-« Vous devriez aller prévenir le directeur, Harry est son petit-fils, il a le droit de savoir. »

Séverus quitta l'infirmerie pour le bureau directorial. Il prononça le mot de passe. La gargouille pivota pour laisser place à un escalier, il le prit.

-« Séverus entre. »

-« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? »

-« Je sais toujours tout ! Que puis-je pour toi ? »

-« C'est à propos d'Harry. »

-« Oui, il t'a encore répondu ? »

-« Non cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que nous sommes courtois l'un envers l'autre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

-« Je ne sais comment te le dire, Harry a été battu sauvagement par Drago pendant plusieurs mois mais ce n'est pas tout, je crois qu'il l'a violé à de multiples reprises aussi. »

-« Non, c'est impossible. »

-« Il s'est évanoui à mon cours et Madame Pomfresh l'a examiné, elle est formelle. De plus, il ne se nourrit presque plus et ce n'est pas bon pour lui comme pour son bébé. »

-« Son bébé ? »

-« Il est enceint de Drago. D'après Pompom, il serait enceint de deux mois. »

-« Il faut empêcher Drago de l'approcher avant qu'il ne lui fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. »

-« Je peux peut-être l'emmener avec moi dans mes appartements. Je pourrais prendre soin de lui et de son enfant. »

-« Si c'est ce que tu veux, fais-le ! »

A l'infirmerie, Drago essayait de passer les portes mais Madame Pomfresh lui avait interdit l'entrée.

-« Mais laissez-moi passer, je veux voir mon compagnon. »

-« Il se repose Monsieur Malfoy. »

Séverus en voyant cela rentra dans l'infirmerie par un passage secret. Dans son lit, Harry se réveillait et en entendant la voix de Drago, il s'était mis à trembler et à pleurer. Séverus se précipita et le prit dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, Harry se confia à lui.

-« Professeur, je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas entrer, je n'en peux plus, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

-« Chut, Harry, je ne laisserais plus te faire du mal, je te le promets. »

-« Merci professeur. »

Harry se rendormit d'épuisement. Séverus vit Pomfresh revenir.

-« Il est parti ? »

-« Oui mais il reviendra c'est sur. »

-« Je vais l'emmener dans mes appartements. Il y sera plus en sécurité. »

-« Oui, je pense que ce serait plus sage. »

Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-« Excusez-moi madame Pomfresh mais est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? »

-« Il ira mieux dans quelques jours. »

-« Laisse Pompom, je vais leur expliquer la situation. »

-« Professeur, que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? »

-« Nous avons découvert quelque chose en l'examinant tantôt, quelque chose qu'il a caché pendant plusieurs mois, je pense. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Drago le violente tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois. Son corps est couvert de bleus et de blessures en tout genre. Nous avons aussi découvert qu'il attendait une enfant. »

-« Oh mon dieu, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien remarqué auparavant ? »

-« Harry avait très peur et puis, je pense qu'à force de le frapper, Drago est parvenu à lui faire croire que c'était entièrement sa faute et qu'il méritait les coups. »

-« Je le hais, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai de lui avoir fait mal comme cela. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à Harry. »

-« je sais Monsieur Weasley, je vais l'emmener dans mes appartements pour le protéger lui et son enfant. De plus, il tombe de nouveau en dépression, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

-« Est-ce que nous pourrons quand même le voir ? »

-« Bien sûr, vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi mais ne dites à personne pour le moment où il se trouve, il en va de sa sécurité. »

-« Bien sûr. »

Les deux Griffondor quittèrent l'infirmerie. Séverus prit le survivant dans ses bras et par un réseau de passages secrets que lui seul connaissait, il emmena Harry chez lui le plus discrètement possible. Harry se réveilla en chemin.

-« Professeur, où m'emmenez-vous ? »

-« Chez moi, c'est pour vous protéger. »

-« Merci. »

-« Les consignes sont simples, je vous interdis de faire le moindre effort. Madame Pomfresh a été très claire à ce sujet. Vous devez vous reposer. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry.

-« Merci de vous occuper de moi. Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner. »

-« Vous êtes les bienvenus dans mes appartements. »

Il entra dans une pièce qui devait être un salon. Il déposa délicatement Harry dans le fauteuil et lui ordonna de rester allongé. Rogue demanda à manger au elfs de maison et mit la table. Il profita des quelques secondes qui suivirent pour conjurer un lit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit Harry pousser un cri de souffrance.

-« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Je n'en… je n'en sais rien, j'ai mal au ventre. »

Harry se mit à pleurer de douleur. Séverus sortit promptement pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Elle arriva presque aussi vite et ausculta le jeune homme.

-« Harry, écoute-moi, je dois vérifier que le bébé se porte bien. »

-« Faites, mais arrêtez cette douleur s'il vous plaît. »

Après l'avoir examiné intimement, elle conclut que la santé du bébé était en danger.

-« Harry, vous avez failli perdre votre enfant. Maintenant tout va bien mais j'aimerais que vous vous reposiez un maximum, ne portez rien de lourd, évitez les chocs et surtout le stress. Je vous interdis de vous levez en dehors de cet appartement pour la semaine à venir. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Pompom, je vais le surveiller de près. »

-« Je compte sur toi pour le chouchouter. »

-« Oui bien sûr. »

Pompom sortit et Séverus déposa une couverture sur le bel endormi. Harry s'était endormi une main sur son ventre. Il le laissa dormir plusieurs heures mais finit par le réveiller pour le faire manger comme promis. D'une main douce, il caressa la joue d'Harry.

Il vit alors un magnifique sourire illuminé le visage du jeune et deux orbes vertes s'ouvrir.

-« Harry, tu dois te lever pour manger et je crois avoir compris que Hermione et Ron vont venir te rendre visite après. »

-« J'arrive. »

-« Non, madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devais rester allonger. Je vais te chercher à manger. »

Quand Séverus revint d'avoir été cherché la nourriture, le spectacle qu'il vit en revenant le laissa rêveur. Harry caressait délicatement son ventre s'adressant au futur bébé. Rogue aurait aimé pouvoir toucher ce ventre qui portait une vie.

-« Harry, tu as pris une décision quant à l'enfant que tu portes ? »

-« Je peux le sentir en moi, je ne pourrais jamais ne fusse qu'envisager la pire des hypothèses. Je crois que je devrais aller voir Drago pour lui dire que c'est fini entre nous. De plus, il a des droits sur cet enfant. »

-« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il le traite comme toi ? »

-« Si mais mon enfant connaîtra ses deux parents. »

-« Je te comprends. Je pense que tu pourras le voir d'ici une semaine quand tu seras remis de tes blessures. Maintenant assez discuté, tu dois manger, ordre formel de notre chère Pompom. »

Harry mangea le repas que Séverus lui avait donné avec appétit. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien ici.

La semaine se passa extrêmement bien. Harry avait retrouvé un peu le sourire, et il parlait beaucoup de l'enfant qu'il portait. Il profita de l'autorisation de sortie de madame Pomfresh pour aller parler à Drago. Il se rendit dans son ancien appartement mais en chemin, il rencontra le Serpentard.

-« Harry, ça fait une semaine que tu m'évites. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend. »

-« J'avais besoin de faire le point sur nous deux, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul et puis, je devais récupérer des dernières blessures que tu m'avais infligées. Mais par-dessus tout je devais prendre soin de moi pour permettre à notre enfant de survivre. »

-« Notre enfant ? »

-« Je suis enceint de toi. »

-« De moi ? »

-« Oui, d'ailleurs je dois te dire quelque chose de pas facile, je te quitte mais tu pourras bien sûr faire partie de la vie de notre enfant autant que tu le voudras. »

-« Je te fais un enfant et tu me quittes ? Laisse moi rire, cet enfant n'est pas de moi, je ne te crois pas, tu n'es qu'une pute, tu as couché avec combien de mecs pendant qu'on était ensemble ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir toi et ton bâtard. »

D'un mouvement sec, il frappa violemment Harry et celui-ci dégringola les escaliers qui se trouvaient juste derrière lui. Séverus vit le survivant tomber à une vitesse infernale. Il arriva à côté de lui et vit du sang qui s'échappait de sa tête. Il l'emmena rapidement auprès de Pomfresh. Il étendit Harry sur un lit et sortit le temps qu'elle le soigne.

-« Séverus ? »

-« Oui. »

-« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

-« Je pense savoir mais… »

-« Il a perdu son bébé. La chute a été très violente, il a dû recevoir un gros choc au ventre. »

-« Oh ! mon dieu. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas cette fois. Drago a été odieux avec lui. »

Séverus sortit furieux de l'infirmerie et croisa par hasard son filleul.

-« Parrain, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Potter m'a dit tantôt. »

-« Qu'il attendait ton enfant ? »

-« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Pompom l'a découvert quand j'étais là. Il était bien enceint de toi et tu l'as poussé. »

-« Je vais être père. »

-« Non, plus maintenant, avec tes coups il a perdu l'enfant. Il ne veut plus te voir Drago. Respecte ça au moins après tout ce que tu lui as fait, il le mérite. Tu as tout gâché entre vous, cette fois, il ne reviendra pas, jamais ! »

-« Je vais partir, je crois que je lui dois bien ça. »

-« Drago, tu l'as détruit comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il avait confiance en toi et tu l'as trahi de la pire des manières. »

Depuis la chute, quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Harry n'avait plus aucune vie dans ses yeux et ne parlait plus quand on lui adressait la parole. Il ne mangeait plus et se laissait mourir. Il se sentait comme un fruit qui pourrissait de l'intérieur. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie avec un couteau dans les mains. Il regarda les étoiles et sans hésiter, il trancha un de ses poignets. Il vit le sang doucement s'écouler de sa blessure.

Séverus le surveillait depuis quelques jours et cette nuit n'échappait pas à la règle.

Il suivit Harry et attendit qu'il ressorte mais au bout de cinq minutes plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le figea. Le corps baignait dans son sang et son visage était recouvert de larmes. Il était encore vivant mais plus pour longtemps. Rogue le prit dans ses bras et fonça vers l'infirmerie.

-« Je t'en prie mon amour, tiens bon. »

Séverus avait dit cela sans vraiment réfléchir. Il aimait Harry, c'était une certitude. Il ferait tout pour lui rendre à nouveau le sourire.

-« Madame Pomfresh, j'ai un problème. »

-« Harry, mais que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Il s'est tailladé les veines du poignet. »

-« Oh mon dieu. »

Madame Pomfresh le soigna sans relâche pendant plusieurs heures mais elle n'était pas optimiste. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et comme l'envie de vivre l'avait quitté, il lui restait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

-« Séverus pourrais-tu aller chercher Albus ? »

-« Oui ! »

Le maître des potions alla chercher le directeur et le ramena.

-« Albus, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le sauver. »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux bleus qui habituellement étaient si malicieux.

-« Fais de ton mieux. Je vais prévenir Rémus. Il considère Harry comme son fils. »

-« Albus, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas laissé Drago lui faire du mal comme cela rien de tout cela ne se serait jamais passé. »

-« Tu n'y es pour rien, Séverus. Prends soin de lui, je sais ce que tu éprouves pour lui. Montre le lui et fais-lui oublier ces dernières années de cauchemars. Vous avez ma bénédiction. »

-« Tu me fais confiance ? »

-« Oui, fais ce que tu dois faire. »

-« je vais l'emmener loin pour quelques temps. Je vais lui redonner l'envie de vivre. »

-« Fais-le. »

-« Je vais tout de même attendre que Harry se réveille et que vous lui disiez au revoir. »

Il espérait de tout cœur que son ange se réveille.

Les heures, puis les jours passèrent sans que le jeune homme ne donne de signe de vie. Albus, Hermione, Ron et Pompom ne croyait plus en son réveil. Séverus voulait y croire plus que tout. Alors pour l'encourager à revenir, il passait de longues heures à lui parler, sa voix n'ayant pour seul écho que le silence qui l'entourait ou la respiration trop régulière du malade.

Séverus perdit néanmoins espoir et versa ses premières larmes depuis plusieurs années. Celles-ci tombèrent sur le visage du bel endormi qui au contact humide papillonna des yeux. L'adulte était bien trop enfoncé dans sa tristesse pour remarquer les mouvements du plus jeune. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci s'agita dans son lit qu'il leva les yeux vers lui.

-« Vous …pleurez à …cause de moi ? »murmura-t-il.

-« Oh Harry tu es enfin réveillé. »

Dans l'impulsion du moment, il embrassa son élève. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il répondit au baiser, ses joues pâles prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

-« Excuse-moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines que je veuille abuser de ta faiblesse. »

-« Je suis sur que vous n'en aviez pas l'intention. »

-« Tu me fais confiance ? »

-« Oui plus qu'en quiconque. »

-« Ecoute, je vais te proposer quelque chose. Je n'accepterai aucun refus. Tu dois te changer les idées. Partons jusqu'au temps que tu sois prêt à revenir. »

-« Mais professeur, vos cours ? »

-« Ton grand-père trouvera un remplaçant et le plus important pour moi, pour le moment, c'est toi. »

-« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. »

-« Si dites le moi. »

-« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis pas mal de temps. »

-« Vous m'aimez. »

-« Je ne veux pas te faire fuir simplement je trouvais plus juste que tu saches mes sentiments à ton égard. »

-« Merci d'être franc avec moi, mais je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable d'aimer un homme et de lui faire confiance même si je pense ressentir certains sentiments pour vous. »

-« Je ne fais pas cela pour te mettre dans mon lit je te rassure, je veux juste revoir ce sourire qui illuminait tes yeux il y a quelques mois. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles du brun.

-« Merci professeur ça fait du bien de savoir que certaines personnes m'aiment. J'accepte sans hésiter votre proposition. Nous pouvons partir quand vous voulez. »

-« Dès que tu auras fait tes adieux aux autres. »

A ces mots, quatre personnes entrèrent.

-« Bonjour Harry. »

-« Bonjour grand-père. »

-« Content de voir que tu es revenu parmi nous. »

-« Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai accepté la proposition du professeur Rogue. »

-« D'ailleurs Albus, je pense que nous allons partir dans quelques minutes. »

-« Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, Hermione, Ron je vous aime de tout mon cœur mais j'ai besoin de partir quelque temps pour me retrouver. »

-« Ne dis rien, nous comprenons. Promets-nous juste de revenir nous voir quand tu seras prêt. »

-« Je vous le promets. Rémus, je te considère comme le père que j'ai jamais eu. Je t'aime. »

-« Fais ce que tu dois faire, et reviens-nous en pleine forme. »

Il serra dans ses bras les quatre personnes puis Séverus le prit dans ses bras et sortit de Poudlard pour transplaner dans un magnifique chalet à la montagne.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un sol couvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent de ce spectacle.

-« Tu aimes ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. »

Son sourire était faible mais bien présent. Séverus le déposa Harry au sol et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Harry y pénétra, il sut immédiatement qu'il se plairait ici. Harry n'avait jamais aimé le luxe, il préférait les choses simples. Le chalet était exactement la maison qu'il voulait, une maison normale. Le bâtiment n'était pas grand mais suffisamment pour les deux hommes. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une cuisine moldu, un salon aux couleurs chaleureuses doté d'une magnifique vue sur les montagnes, un petit bureau avec une belle bibliothèque.

-« Avant de faire comme chez toi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

-« Merci. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient trois chambres et deux salles de bains. Les pièces n'étaient pas grandes mais cela convenait à Harry.

-« Cet endroit est superbe. Va-t-on rester ici tout le temps ? »

-« Je pense que nous allons y rester quelques semaines puis nous voyagerons,, ça te dit ? »

-« Ce programme est fabuleux. »

-« Très bien mauvaise troupe, tu es toujours en convalescence alors au lit et sans discussion. »

Harry s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit. Séverus quant à lui alla préparer le souper. Il alluma également un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer le salon. Harry se leva quelques heures plus tard, il descendit à pas feutrés, il ne voulait pas déranger son professeur. Il le vit endormi près de la cheminée. Doucement, il s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'autre homme. Il sentit son estomac papillonner mais il mit ce la sur le compte de la faim. Il couvrit le corps de l'autre d'une chaude couverture. Il alla à la cuisine et vit le repas sur la cuisinière. Il sourit à cette pensée quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il tressaillit.

-« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

-« Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme cela. »

-« Ce n'est rien. »

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent appréciant le silence du moment se regardant simplement.

L'après-midi, ils se reposèrent au coin du feu. Harry prit un morceau de charbon dans la cheminée et un parchemin dans ses affaires, il s'installa en indien sur le fauteuil et profita de l'inattention du professeur pour le croquer. Ses doigts faisaient glisser avec dextérité le morceau de bois calciné sur la feuille. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture, Rogue fut sorti de sa concentration par le crissement de quelque chose sur un parchemin et leva la tête pour apercevoir le survivant dessiner avec passion.

-« Harry, que fais-tu ? »

-« Oh, rien de bien intéressant, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé dans votre lecture. »

-« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais parce que cela avait l'air de te passionner. »

-« Je dessinais, c'est tout ! »

Séverus se leva et prit le dessin dans ses mains, il eut le souffle coupé par la beauté et la réalité de celui-ci.

-« Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas grand chose. »

-« Tu as tort, ce dessin est vraiment magnifique. »

-« Vous exagérez. »

-« Je me demande comment tu peux dessiner aussi bien avec du si mauvais matériel ? »

Le visage du survivant s'assombrissait.

-« Quand j'étais enfant, les Dursley ne m'ont jamais rien donné et je vivais dans un placard sous l'escalier. Je n'avais pas le droit de jouer, de regarder la TV ou encore de rester près d'eux. Une fois que j'avais fini ma tâche, il m'y enfermait alors pour passer le temps je dessinais avec des bouts de bois brûlés. C'est devenu une habitude. »

-« Excuse-moi de te faire revivre cela. »

-« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

-« Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu dessiner lorsque nous étions au château. »

-« Je me cachais souvent mais un jour Drago m'a surpris et il m'a obligé à le faire sans me cacher. Cependant, les derniers mois où nous étions ensemble, il m'a cassé les os de la main et je ne pouvais plus dessiner et il prenait un malin plaisir à me le rappeler. »

Harry pleurait, son professeur vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-« Pourquoi me déteste-t-il autant je l'aimais. »

-« Chut, Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Drago est maladivement possessif et jaloux. »

-« De sa faute, j'ai probablement gâché ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant à moi. »

-« Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela, Pompom ne t'a rien dit ? »

-« Me dire quoi ? »

-« Harry, tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Quand elle t'a examiné et qu'elle a découvert ta grossesse, elle a approfondi ses examens. Les résultats sont surprenants. Nous savions que les hommes pouvaient tomber enceint grâce à des potions mais dans ton cas, la grossesse était entièrement naturelle. Ta magie et ton amour ont créé en toi les organes nécessaires à la gestation du fœtus. Elle est persuadée que tu pourras quand tu le voudras avoir d'autres enfants. »

-« C'est vrai ? »lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-« Oui. »

Harry retrouva son sourire et une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux. Séverus était heureux, Harry semblait aller mieux ces derniers jours. Ils passèrent plusieurs jours à parler beaucoup puisque dehors il y avait une véritable tempête de neige. Lorsque celle-ci se fut calmée un peu ils décidèrent de faire un tour sur le manteau blanc.

-« C'est merveilleux, j'adore la neige. »

Séverus vit un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur le visage du survivant. Sans prévenir, Séverus se prit une boule de neige dans la figure. Il riposta à son tour et cela termina en bataille. Le maître des potions à force de ruse parvint à immobiliser le jeune homme dans la neige.

-« Bien, il me semble que vous êtes pris au piège monsieur Potter. »

Leurs yeux se fixèrent sans se quitter. Séverus qui était au-dessus, baissa la tête pour venir déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres qui le rendaient fou. Harry d'abord surpris, laissa la langue de Rogue pénétrer dans sa bouche et caresser sa langue. Ils approfondirent le baiser pendant plusieurs minutes. Les mains de Séverus s'étaient faufilées sous le pull-over du jeune.

-« Séverus, arrête, s'il te plaît. »

-« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû… »

-« Non, j'en avais et en ai toujours envie mais la neige est froide, je préférerais rentrer pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé. »

Séverus se mit debout et aida son compagnon. Ils repartirent en direction du chalet main dans la main. Une fois à l'intérieur, Séverus commença à déshabiller son vis-à-vis avec une extrême douceur. Les couches de tissus mouillés par la neige tombèrent les unes après les autres. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus. Ils s'allongèrent sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Séverus caressait la peau soyeuse de Harry.

-« Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve. »

-« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

L'homme obéit et couvrit de tendres baisers le jeune homme. Les mains se firent un peu plus pressantes et plus entreprenantes. Délicatement, la bouche du plus âgé descendait inlassablement vers l'objet de son désir. Au passage, il parsemait de petits baisers le torse blanc de son compagnon. Il arriva au membre gorgé de désir et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Je t'en prie Séverus, prends la dans ta bouche. »

Le maître des potions ne se fit pas prier. Il engloutit la verge de son ange dans la bouche et fit de lents va et vient arrachant des cris de plaisir au plus jeune. Ce dernier ne tint pas longtemps et se déversa dans la bouche de Sev. Celui-ci avala la précieuse liqueur et revint embrasser cette si merveilleuse bouche. Le baiser fut passionné. Sev chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry :

-« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin si tu n'en as pas envie. »

-« Si je t'en supplie, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi et que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, approfondissant toujours plus les caresses. Les mains de Rogue s'aventuraient subtilement vers l'antre étroite du brun. Sous les cris de plaisir de son ange, il y introduisit un doigt, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à lui. Dans les yeux du survivant, il comprit qu'il pouvait continuer. Deux autres doigts vinrent rejoindre le premier. Après quelques minutes d'une minutieuse préparation, l'ancien professeur s'enfonça en Harry avec une grande délicatesse. Il s'immobilisa en lui et attendit les premiers coups de rein de son ange qui ne tardèrent pas. Ils étaient tous les deux sur un nuage, Harry souriait comme jamais depuis longtemps, il adorait sentir les puissants coups de rein de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes de cette délicieuse torture avant de jouir, l'un profondément dans Harry et l'autre de la main de Séverus. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au coin du feu. Harry se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras protecteurs. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard par de petits baisers dans son cou. Des mains caressaient son ventre plat. Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu peu de temps avant.

-« Bonjour, mon ange. »

-« Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure. Tu m'as déjà trouvé un surnom ? »

-« Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt. »

-« Non, j'adore ce surnom et puis je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de mon ancien professeur de potions. Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord pour essayer quelque chose à deux. »

-« Je pense qu'il en serait ravi. »

Il l'embrassa pour lui confirmer. Ce baiser marqua le début de leur histoire et Harry était persuadé qu'avec Sev, c'était pour la vie. Il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, c'était de l'amour pur.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent les plus beaux de la vie du jeune homme. Sev le cajolait, le bichonnait et lui faisait l'amour tous les jours. Il avait abandonné le jeune homme quelques heures pour aller lui chercher un cadeau. Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit un paquet assez volumineux à Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Ouvre le mon ange, tu verras. »

Harry déballa soigneusement l'emballage et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de toiles et de nécessaire à peinture.

-« Je veux que tu peignes, tu as un grand talent en toi et je veux pouvoir en profiter. »

-« Je t'aime. »

Sev sourit, c'était la première fois en plus d'un mois qu'il lui disait.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa.

-« Comme tu es guéri, nous allons commencer notre voyage, que dirais-tu de Florence ? »

-« Ca serait merveilleux, je ne suis jamais sorti de l'Angleterre. »

Le lendemain, ils transplanèrent pour l'Italie.

Séverus était riche pas autant que les Malfoy mais suffisamment pour pouvoir voyager sans travailler pendant quelques années. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Harry possédait lui aussi pas mal d'argent. En plus de son argent, les sorciers avaient fait ouvrir un compte à Gringotts où chacun avait versé une somme mais Harry refusait d'y toucher, il avait donc donné l'intégralité de la somme aux orphelinats qui étaient surpeuplées à cause de la guerre.

Ils logèrent dans un petit hôtel modeste mais cela leur suffisait, ils adoraient la simplicité des lieux. Harry avait commencé à peindre les magnifiques bâtiments de Florence. Les gens qui avaient la chance de l'admirer, étaient unanimes, ils disaient tous qu'il arrivait à donner à ses peintures une touche réelle inégalable. Au fur et à mesure, il peignit une vingtaine de toiles et les passants commençaient à demander le prix des œuvres.

Harry rentrait à l'hôtel, se douchait et se calait dans les bras de son amour pour le reste de la soirée.

-« Qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ? »

-« J'ai peint dans un endroit tout à fait charmant et tu sais quoi ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Des gens ont demandé si mes toiles étaient à vendre, ils sont fous, elles ne valent rien. »

-« Tu veux bien arrêter de dire des bêtises et surtout de te dévaloriser, tu as un talent fou et tu refuses de le voir. »

-« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

-« Bien sur. »

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en se caressant tendrement. Les gestes devinrent plus profond et les corps furent vite déshabillés. Ils firent l'amour avec passion et tendresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-« Tu devrais reconsidérer le fait de vendre tes toiles. »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Ecoute, réfléchis-y mais si tu décides de les vendre, change de non si tu ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve. »

-« Je crois que j'en ai déjà trouvé un. »

-« Ah oui ! »

-« Que dirais-tu si je te disais que tu as fait l'amour à James Evans. »

-« J'aime ce nom mais je préfère faire l'amour à Harry Potter. »

Deux mois passèrent et Harry vendait ses peintures comme de petits pains aux touristes jusqu'au jour où un homme qui se présentait comme un directeur de galerie s'intéressa à ses œuvres.

-« Vous avez un don, je n'ai jamais vu une réalité si bien rendue. Est-ce un passe-temps ? »

-« Oui !Pourquoi ? »

-« Vous devriez penser à en faire votre métier. Si un jour, cela vous dit d'exposer vos toiles, ma galerie vous sera toujours ouverte. Voici ma carte. »

-« Merci, c'est gentil de votre part. »

Harry oublia vite le directeur de la galerie. Les jours passaient, cela allait faire un an qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Depuis quelques jours, Harry se réveillait nauséeux. Il n'osait le dire à Sev mais celui-ci s'en rendit compte rapidement car le brun avait souvent des étourdissements. Ce matin-là, Harry était vraiment mal, il vomissait tripes et boyaux. Sev fut réveiller pour les bruits du brun.

-« Mon ange, ça va ? »

-« Je ne crois pas Sev, ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure. »

-« Je vois cela, je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. »

Ils s'habillèrent et transplanèrent près de l'hôpital, Séverus soutenant le plus jeune.

Les urgences étaient calmes ce matin. Une infirmière les conduisit dans une salle vide et fit s'allonger le survivant. Un médicomage arriva et l'examina. Il les fit attendre et un autre médicomage prit sa place.

-« Bonjour, excusez-nous pour l'attente mais j'avais une urgence. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. »

-« Je suis le médicomage Kayan, je suis spécialiste en grossesse male. Si je suis là, c'est que celui qui vous a examiné pense que vous attendez un enfant. »

Harry faillit se sentir mal. Il fut retenu de justesse par le docteur. Il reprit connaissance.

-« Je suis content que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous. »

-« Ce n'était pas un rêve alors ? »

-« Non, je confirme le diagnostic de mon collègue monsieur Potter. »

-« Sev, tu m'en veux. »

L'interpellé se leva et s'approcha de la table d'examen.

-« Bien sur que non, j'adorerais être le père de ton enfant. »

Pour confirmer, il embrassa son ange.

-« Bien, j'aimerais vous examiner Harry, cet examen est nécessaire mais pas très agréable voir même douloureux. »

-« Si c'est nécessaire. »

Le médecin l'installa dans une position bien particulière et l'examina en profondeur. Harry n'était pas très à l'aise et il avait mal malgré que le médecin était doux. Peu à peu, le visage du survivant palissait sous les doigts du spécialiste.

-« Courage, j'ai presque fini. »

L'examen se termina quelques minutes après. Harry put se rhabiller.

-« Bien au vu de l'examen, tout est en ordre, le canal de naissance est en formation. Je dirais que vous êtes enceint de trois mois. Voulez-vous savoir le sexe de l'enfant. »

-« Oui ! »répondirent-ils ensemble.

Séverus tenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour le réconforter de l'examen.

-« Et bien, ce sera une petite fille qui devrait venir pour le printemps. Pour moi, vous pouvez partir. Je voudrais juste vous revoir d'ici un mois. Prenez rendez-vous en sortant. Si vous ressentez le moindre mal, venez ici immédiatement. J'exige que vous vous reposiez et surtout évitez les efforts et le stress. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'y veillerai. »

-« Au revoir. »

-« Au revoir. »

Ils transplanèrent à nouveau pour Florence. Harry était toujours aussi pâle.

-« Allonge-toi mon ange, tu es vraiment blanc. »

Harry s'endormit immédiatement et fut rejoint par Sev qui le serra dans ses bras.

Ses mains parcouraient la légère bosse de l'abdomen de son compagnon. Il réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes, ils ne pouvaient rester à Florence, il ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Le survivant commença à se réveiller.

-« Bonjour mon ange ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du plus jeune.

-« Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi, tu as l'air soucieux. »

-« Je me disais que nous devrions aller dans un village sorcier le temps de ta grossesse pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Je crois que tu as raison. C'est plus prudent. Je parie que tu as déjà une idée. »

-« En effet, je propose Salem. Cela te dirait ? »

-« Oui pourquoi pas. »

Ils rangèrent leur affaires et quittèrent Florence pour Salem où ils trouvèrent un appartement meublé au centre du village pour une bouchée de pain. Ils s'y installèrent et remarquèrent que le grenier pouvait être aménagé. Harry peignait du matin et se reposait l'après-midi. Il voulut décorer la chambre qu'il réservait au bébé mais Sev lui interdit de faire le moindre effort. Harry rigolait en voyant Séverus bricoler. Il était aussi doué pour monter les meubles en kit que pour monter sur un balai.

-« Vous, Monsieur Potter, vous ne payez rien pour attendre. »

-« Tu n'oserais pas faire cela, tu as pensé à elle. » dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

-« Je crois qu'elle sera d'accord avec moi. »

Il s'approcha doucement d'Harry et le saisit doucement dans ses bras. De fil en aiguille, les vêtements tombèrent et les corps s'unirent avec passion. Il faut dire qu'enceint, Harry réclamait souvent à Sev de lui faire l'amour et ce peu importe l'heure. Ce n'était évidemment pas pour lui déplaire.

Les rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste se déroulait bien, le bébé se développait bien et Harry était en grande forme. Le bébé commençait à bouger beaucoup, Severus adorait passer des heures à écouter et caresser le ventre arrondi de son compagnon. Sev trouvait que la grossesse allait à ravir à Harry.

-« J'ai décrété que tu avais assez joué avec mon ventre. »

-« Encore un peu, s'il te plaît ! »

-« Ne me fais pas ce regard là, tu n'as aucune chance que ça marche. »

Séverus vivait de merveilleux moments, Harry et lui s'aimaient à la folie. La grossesse passait rapidement et le jour de la naissance arriva. La nuit du quatorze février, Harry ressentit les premières contractions. Il réveilla Séverus par ses cris de douleur.

-« Mon amour, tu vas bien ? »

-« Tu crois que je crie pour le plaisir de te réveiller ? »

Sev ne savait pas quoi répondre, Harry ne lui avait jamais répondu de la sorte.

-« Excuse-moi mon amour, c'est la douleur, c'est insupportable, j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser. »

-« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

Il transplana avec Harry dans ses bras. Le médicomage Kayan était justement là et emmena Harry dan une salle pour l'examiner.

-« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Bien si ce n'est que j'aimerais que le bébé soit hors de moi. »

-« Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir je suis passé par là aussi. »

Le travail dura près de quinze durant lesquelles Harry s'épuisait fortement à cause des fortes contractions. Le médecin commença doucement à s'inquiéter lorsque le cœur de Harry ralentit et décida qu'une césarienne s'imposait pour sauver le jeune père. Il emmena Harry dans le bloc opératoire et laissa un Séverus affolé en plan dans la salle où se trouvait Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Les minutes lui parurent des heures. C'est à deux heures du matin, qu'on ramena Harry endormi dans sa chambre accompagné d'une petite fille. Celle-ci fut mise dans les bras de Sev qui pleura de joie, leur famille venait de s'agrandir. La petite ouvrit les yeux, elle sembla le regarder. Elle était magnifique, elle avait hérité des yeux de son père, les mêmes émeraudes, les cheveux noirs corbeaux et le teint halé. Elle était parfaite. Son attention fut attirée par des mouvements venant du lit de son ange. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci.

-« Bonjour mon amour. »

-« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

-« Elle est parfaite. »

Harry tenta de s'asseoir mais il n'en avait pas la force. Le docteur Kayan entra à ce moment-là.

-« Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Une fois assis, Harry prit le bébé dans ses bras.

-« Bonjour ma petite Lily, ma fleur de lys. »

-« Docteur que s'est-il passé avec lui ? »

-« J'ignorais qu'il avait déjà été enceint avant. Cela a eu des conséquences lors de l'accouchement parce que le lien magique qui existait entre eux deux ne voulait pas se briser pour permettre au bébé de sortir. »

-« En effet, il y a quelques mois, j'ai fait une fausse couche à cause d'une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment la cause du problème, nous avons pu voir que vous avez été battu sévèrement à diverses reprises et c'est cela qui à causé votre détresse plus tôt. Votre magie pour éviter de vous faire perdre à nouveau un bébé , n'a plus fait la différence entre l'accouchement et la fausse couche et a donc refusé de couper le lien magique qu'il y avait avec le bébé. Je ne vous cache que vous auriez pu mourir. »

-« Y aurait-il des problèmes si je me retrouvais à nouveau enceint ? »

-« Non, car maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous pourrons vous donner une potion que nous n'avons pas eu la chance de vous donner aujourd'hui. Bien je vais vous laisser en famille. »

Harry s'endormit de fatigue et Sev le regarda dormir en se disant qu'il était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

Ils quittèrent Sainte Mangouste quelques jours plus tard et retournèrent à Salem. Ils installèrent leur petite fille dans sa chambre. Harry se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, Lily faisait un cauchemar et à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'elle se mit à hurler. Harry la prit dans se bras et la berça de longues minutes et elle finit par se rendormir. Sev s'était levé sans bruit et les regardait. Harry était resplendissant.

-« Elle va bien mon ange ? »

-« Oui, elle a juste fait un cauchemar. »

Il la remit dans son lit et retourna se coucher dans les bras de Sev.

-« Je t'aime mon ange et merci pour ce magnifique cadeau. D'ailleurs je crois que j'en voudrais d'autres comme ça. »

-« Tu vas me tuer là, et puis on verra si tu diras encore ça quand elle te réveillera toutes les nuits pour la nourrir, la changer. »

Les jours passaient dans le plus pur des bonheurs. Harry avait recommencé à peindre et Sev lui s'occupait de la petite pendant ce temps-là et il inversait les rôles après pour que Sev puisse faire des potions gratuites pour le dispensaires du village. Ils avaient été littéralement adoptés par le village, leur gentillesse et leur disponibilité avait ravi les gens locaux.

Un mois plus tard, Harry retrouva la carte de la galerie et se rendit à New York pour rencontrer le directeur.

-« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. »

-« Bonjour, comment savez-vous mon nom ? »

-« Je suis de même monde que vous. J'ai reconnu cette cicatrice sur votre front. »

-« Je vois. »

Harry voulut s'en aller.

-« Non attendez, je n'ai dit à personne que c'était vous mais les deux toiles que je vous ai achetées ont été revendues à des connaisseurs sous votre nom d'emprunt. Si je ne vous ai pas dit que je vous connaissais, c'est que je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir. Je ne voulais que vous croyez que je m'intéressais à vos toiles à cause de votre célébrité. Vous avez un talent indéniable. »

-« Qui a acheté mes toiles. »

-« Un sorcier du nom de Blaize Zabini. Dans notre monde, c'est un grand critique d'art. Il m'a demandé d'autres toiles car il connaissait diverses personnes qui aurait voulu en acheter. D'ailleurs, il l'a exposée dans sa galerie sur le chemin de Traverse, on dit que tous les jours, des personnes viennent l'admirer. Il dit que sa galerie est trois fois plus visitée depuis que votre toile y est exposée. »

-« Il ne sais pas qui est James Evans en réalité ? »

-« Non. »

-« Je suis venu vous en proposer d'autres. Je veux que les fassiez connaître mais moi je ne veux faire aucune apparition publique c'est la seule condition. »

-« Je l'accepte. Le monde moldu et sorcier sera ravi. On m'a dit aussi que vu les offres d'achat, les pris ont considérablement augmenté. »

-« Peu importe, je vous laisse vous occuper de cela et j'aimerais que le pourcentage qui me revienne soit reverser… »

-« Je ne compte prendre aucun pourcentage sur les ventes, c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir enfin trouver un peintre de talent à exposer. »

-« Bien alors, si argent il y a redistribuez le comme cela, un tiers aux orphelinats d'Angleterre, un autre tiers sur un compte au nom de Lily Potter-Rogue et un autre tiers sur un compte au nom de Molly et Arthur Weasley et leurs enfants sans faire mention de la personne de qui vient l'argent bien évidemment . »

-« Bien cela sera fait. Puis-je juste vous demander une toile pour ma collection personnelle ? »

-« Bien sur, je vous l'offre cela signe le début de notre collaboration, j'aurais encore une seule condition que jamais le nom d'Harry Potter ne soit mis en relation avec ces toiles. »

-« Aucun problème, si je dois vous contacter, je vous enverrai mon hibou, il s'appelle Nicodème. »

-« Et si moi je dois vous communiquer quelques choses ou des toiles, je vous enverrai Achylle mon hibou. Je dois vous laisser, ma famille m'attend . »

-« Au revoir, c'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. »

Harry transplana directement chez lui et retrouva son compagnon avec la petite dans les bras.

-« Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? »

-« Extrêmement bien, et tu ne devineras jamais qui a acheté une des deux toiles que le directeur m'avait achetées ? »

-« Qui ? »

-« Blaize Zabini, grand critique d'art du monde sorcier. »

-« Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit atterrie dans le monde sorcier ? »

-« Le directeur est un sorcier. »

-« Cela ne posera pas de problème ? »

-« Non nous avons fait un pacte sorcier, aucune apparition publique, aucune mention de mon véritable nom et il s'occupera de reverser les sous comme je lui ai demandé. »

-« Bien si tout est réglé. Tu as l'air bizarre. »

-« Il m'a dit qu'on se disputait les deux toiles qu'ils avaient revendues. »

-« Ca t'étonne tant que ça , moi pas. »

-« C'est juste étrange. »

Il peignit plusieurs toiles les jours suivants mais pour des personnes bien précises, pour sa famille une fois qu'il déciderait de retourner à Poudlard mais ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour, il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il reçut deux semaines plus tard, une lettre de John, le directeur de la galerie.

_« Monsieur, Evans,_

_les treize toiles que vous m'avez confiée il y a quelques jours sont parties en trois jours, cinq en été achetées par monsieur Zabini qui s'este précipité lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Il aurait voulu les acheter toutes mais j'ai dû organiser une petite b-vente aux enchères avec mes clients et ils ne les a pas toutes gagnées. Deux autres sont aux mains de riches moldu, deux autres ont été vendues à des sorciers aisés qui sont restés anonymes et les trois autres pour des musées d'art assez renommé en France et en Angleterre. Je ne pouvais vous communiquer par lettre le montant que vous avez gagné sue ces ventes, c'est assez conséquent. Je vous ai envoyé des articles de journaux moldu et sorciers pour que vous puissez juger des critiques qui sont faites à votre style._

_A bientôt j'espère._

_PS : je ne leur ai rien dit sur votre véritable identité mais beaucoup de journalistes commence à se poser des questions. J'ai aussi ouvert les comptes comme vous me l'avez demandé. Les plus surpris furent les Weasley mais je ne pouvais rien le dire. Il les ont acceptés en me remerciant et en vous remerciant._

Il passa plus d'une heure à lire les articles et tomba des nues en ses rendant compte des éloges qu'on lui faisait. Séverus les lut à son tour mais il savait déjà que son compagnon avait du talent.

Ils passèrent les six premiers mois de la vie de Lily à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Lily et Harry comblaient Sev plus que tout. Ils adoraient pique-niquer avec leur petite fille. Sev en venait parfois à jalouser la relation que Harry avait avec sa fille.

Harry était fatigué et était monté s'allonger avec sa fille. Sev admira le spectacle que lui offrait ses deux anges. La petite était un ange elle dormait toujours toutes ces nuits et était très éveillées pour son âge. Séverus adorait aussi son compagnon, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans lui, ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

En moins d'un an, James Evans acquit une renommée mondiale moldu et sorcière. Tout le monde cherchait à savoir qui pouvait se cacher derrière les magnifiques toiles. Les spécialistes parlaient déjà d'une période sombre et actuellement d'une période verte.

Harry disait qu'il n'avait aucune période particulière, mais il peignait ce qu'il avait envie. Il adorait peindre les paysages de Salem pour le moment. Il avait offert une de ses toiles à un enfant qui venait l'observer pendant qu'il terminait sa peinture et le petit pleura lorsqu'il lui dit que la fin était proche. Alors sans hésité, le matin de Noël, il se rendit dans la maison de ce petit garçon et lui offrit la toile. Le petit recevait un cadeau de cette valeur pour la première fois. Il jeta plusieurs sorts dessus pour empêcher qu'on la vole.

Les mois étaient passés très vite, la Saint Valentin et l'anniversaire de leur petite fille arrivèrent. Le bébé dormit vite laissant ses deux parents fêter la fête des amoureux comme il se doit. Séverus fit l'amour à son ange de la plus douce des manières. Ils firent cette nuit-là plusieurs fois l'amour. Harry avait peint pour Sev une magnifique toile de leur famille et une autre représentant leur amour, Harry avait mis plus d'un an à la peindre et Sev était tombé en admiration devant.

-« Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi. »

-« Très bien, dans les bras de mon compagnon, je dors toujours bien surtout quand il me fait l'amour comme hier. »

-« Ha bon, je crois que j'y ai pris goût et je crois que je vais le refaire souvent. »

Harry lui sourit. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent.

Séverus était en train de préparer une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Harry qui avait lieu dans quelques mois. Il voulait l'emmener lui et sa fille dans un endroit splendide qu'Harry avait envie de voir. Il rêvait de la mer de chine. Sev avait réservé un endroit pittoresque qui allait sûrement plaire à son ange. Il devait partir un peu avant en juin. Cela lui laissait quelques semaines pour réaliser sa surprise.

Le jour tant attendu arriva.

-« Bonjour mon ange. »

-« Bonjour, mon amour, je meurs d'impatience de savoir ce que tu mijotes derrière mon dos. »

-« Ca tu vas le savoir tout de suite. »

-« Au fait pourquoi la petite est habillée comme pour partir en voyage et pourquoi nos valises sont prêtes ? »

-« Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire mais on doit partir maintenant pour ça . »

-« Bien, je te fais confiance. »

Ils partirent pour la mer de Chine. Harry fut en émerveillement devant la beauté des lieux. Cette nuit-là, il laissa Sev lui faire l'amour d'une manière passionnée et virile. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait joui aussi fort sous les coups de rein de son amour.

-« Sev, oui encore. »

La nuit continua sous les cris de plaisir et de supplice de son ange. Ils firent plusieurs l'amour. Ils se réveillèrent repus et heureux.

-« Bonjour et bon anniversaire à l'avance mon ange. »

-« Bonjour mon amour. »

Harry laissa Sev et sa fille, il partit peindre dans un endroit qu'il avait repéré la veille.

Il rentra plusieurs heures plus tard.

-« J'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Je suis désolée. »

-« C'est rien mais Lily a réclamé son daddy plusieurs fois. »

Harry se dirigea vers sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent trois semaines sur place et rentrèrent chez eux très heureux. Sev remarqua quand même le comportement étrange de son ange. Il avait parfois des étourdissements. Il laissa passer plusieurs semaines car Harry sembla aller mieux mais plus d'un mois plus tard, il se regardait Harry regarder par la fenêtre, il paraissait soucieux mais Sev savait pourquoi.

Séverus tenait par la taille son compagnon.

-« Mon amour, je crois que nous devrions rentrer chez nous maintenant. Notre enfant doit connaître sa famille et puis, je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'elle aura d'ici quelques mois un petit frère ou une petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna vers lui en lui souriant.

-« Je voulais te faire une surprise. »

Séverus accentua ses caresses sur le ventre de l'autre où reposait leur deuxième enfant.

-« Tu sais que je t'aime amour. »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Tu viendras avec moi, j'ai rendez-vous chez le médicomage demain matin. »

-« Bien sur, je n'ai raté aucune des visites prénatales de Lily, je ne vois pas ce qui me ferait changer d'avis. »

Séverus savait que ces visites étaient importantes, surtout pour Harry parce qu'il avait gardé certaines séquelles de sa fausse-couche. Sa deuxième grossesse s'était parfaitement déroulée, il prenait soin de Harry en veillant à ne pas l'étouffer de trop. De ses abus, Harry avait gardé une certaine fragilité.

Il emmena son ange dormir dans leur chambre, où ils s'endormirent après avoir fait tendrement l'amour. Vers deux heures du matin, les pleurs de leur petite fille résonnèrent. Harry se leva pour la prendre et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Il la contempla plusieurs minutes en lui caressant doucement la joue et son autre main sur son ventre. Il sentit deux bras puissants se refermer autour de lui.

-« Tu me fais des infidélités ? »

-« Oui, j'ai trouvé une petite princesse. »

Les mains de son amant passèrent outre la barrière de vêtements pour se faufiler sur le léger renflement de son abdomen.

-« Je t'aime mon ange. »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime et j'ai bien réfléchi, tu as raison, Poudlard me manque. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. »

-« Tu te sens capable de transplaner ? »

-« Je ne suis pas mourant mon amour, juste enceint. »

-« C'est vrai. Tu comptes rentrer quand ? »

-« Demain après le rendez-vous chez le médicomage. »

Ils retournèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Séverus se leva le premier laissant son compagnon se reposer quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il alla préparer leur petite fille qui venait de se réveiller.

-« Bonjour ma chérie, alors on a fait de gros dodo, et tu as faim maintenant. »

Il descendit avec sa fille préparer le déjeuner, fit manger sa petite fille et la mit jouer dans son parc.

-« Sois sage, je vais réveiller papa. »

Il reçut un magnifique sourire en retour. Dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et de sa main, il caressa le petit renflement de son ventre. Il déposa un baiser léger sur les douces lèvres de son endormi.

-« Mon ange, il faut te lever, on a rendez-vous à Sainte Mangousse dans moins d'une heure. »

-« Oh mon dieu, il faut encore que je prépare la petite. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en suis déjà occupé. »

-« Tu es un amour. »

-« Je t'aime, on t'attend en bas. »

Harry se leva prudemment et se prépara. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils apparaissaient tous les trois dans l'hôpital sourcier londonien. Ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil pour demander leur laisser-passer. Ils se rendirent dans le service des grossesses males.

-« Monsieur Potter, monsieur Rogue. »

-« Docteur Kayan. »

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous Harry ? »

-« Et bien, je pense que Lily risque d'avoir d'ici quelques mois un frère ou une sœur. »

-« Je vois, veuillez vous déshabiller et vous allonger sur la table. »

Harry laissa son caleçon pour le moment. Le médicomage examina soigneusement Harry avant de lui lancer le sortilège. Il pointa sa baguette sur le ventre du jeune homme.

-« Pregnanto »

Un filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette et se divisa en deux lorsqu'il atteignit le ventre arrondi.

-« Félicitations, vous êtes effectivement enceint, Harry. Veuillez enlever le reste, il faut que je vous examine intimement. »

Harry acquiesça. Il se mit dans la position que le médicomage lui avait indiquée tout en sachant très bien que l'examen allait être douloureux. Lorsque le mage inséra ses doigts dans l'anus d'Harry, le visage de ce dernier se crispa sous la douleur. Il se sentait fouiller et d'un autre côté il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen pour vérifier si la particularité de Harry se développait comme il le fallait pour la naissance de l'enfant.

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude. »

-« Bien vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Il aida Harry à descendre de la table et ce dernier remis ses vêtements.

-« Bien, tout est en ordre de votre côté Harry, le canal de naissance est déjà entrain de se former. D'après mes examens, je dirai que vous êtes enceint de deux mois au grand maximum. »

-« Mais comment se fait-il que cela se voit déjà ? »

-« C'est justement de ça que je voulais vous parler. »

-« Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? » dit Harry en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

-« Non, sauf si vous considérez tous deux le fait d'avoir des jumeaux comme étant quelque chose de mauvais. »

Le sourire des deux futurs parents s'agrandit.

-« Oh mon dieu mon ange comme je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Sev. »

-« Je vois que cela ne pose aucun problème, je vous recommanderais d'être prudent lorsque vous faites l'amour, comme pour les précédentes grossesses, vous êtes toujours très fragile et avoir des jumeaux dans votre cas demande un minimum de précautions. J'exige que vous vous reposiez. Aucun stress et surtout aucun effort. Ah j'allais oublier surtout beaucoup d'amour mais pour ça je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. »

Ils quittèrent Sainte Mangousse pour Poudlard. Séverus enlaça son compagnon et leur fille pour transplaner, voulant éviter la fatigue magique liée à un transplanage. Ils atterrirent aux portes du domaine. Harry avait coupé les ponts avec son ancienne vie et avait peur des réactions de ses amis. Pour le rassurer son amour le serra dans ses bras. Séverus savait que Poudlard avait un peu changer depuis ces trois dernières années. Hermione le remplaçait pendant son absence et Ron madame Bibine. Doucement, Harry serra sa petite fille dans ses bras, il prit de sa main libre celle de son compagnon. Ensemble, ils avancèrent vers les portes du château. Elles s'ouvrèrent pour laisser place à des étudiants qui les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Rapidement, ils continuèrent leur chemin pour le bureau d'Albus. Harry posa sa main sur la gargouille qui pivota à son contact. Ils montèrent les escaliers et frappèrent à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus se rassit sur sa chaise de surprise.

-« Harry, Séverus, Mon dieu que ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

Il se leva et alla serrer son petit-fils contre lui.

-« Ce que tu as pu nous manquer à tous ici. »

-« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. »

-« Je peux savoir qui est cette jeune personne qui vous accompagne bien que je pense avoir la réponse, je préférerais l'entendre de votre bouche. »

-« Grand-père, Séverus et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de trois ans et il y a quinze mois, j'ai donné naissance à Lily. »

-« Oh, mon dieu, elle est magnifique. »

Elle fit un sourire au vieil homme. Soudain, Harry sentit sa tête tournée. Séverus le remarqua immédiatement.

-« Tu vas bien mon ange. »

-« Je crois que je vais me sentir mal. »

Rogue l'amena sur un fauteuil et le força à s'asseoir.

-« Tu vas aller voir Pompom, je veux être sur que tout va bien, le docteur a dit ni efforts ni de stress. »

-« Je vais bien Sev, c'est normal. »

-« Excusez-moi vous deux mais Harry est-il malade ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Pas exactement… »

-« Séverus, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Je suis à nouveau enceint. »

-« C'est merveilleux. Vous allez rester ici. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent et se firent un signe de tête.

-« Nous sommes revenus pour de bon. »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Oui, je ne peux plus vivre loin de vous. »

Albus sourit, il se sentait comme à Noël.

-« Restez là quelques minutes, je vais chercher les autres. »

-« Non, je vais me reposer d'abord et ce soir je le ferai la surprise au souper, quand nous arriverons, je t'enverrai Achyle notre chouette, si j'envoie Hedwige ils la reconnaîtraient trop facilement. »

-« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu veux que j'appelle Pompom ici elle pourrait t'examiner et vous pourriez vous installer dans les appartements qui se trouvent au-dessus. »

-« Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter les autres tout de suite, le voyage m'a fatigué. »

Albus appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva en trombe.

-« Albus, vous m'avez fait venir, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Pas vraiment, j'aimerais que vous examiniez ce jeune homme pour rassurer son compagnon. »

Elle se tourna pour voir deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Harry ! Séverus ! Quelle joie de vous revoir tous les deux. »

-« Nous aussi Pompom. Nous aussi. »

-« Pourquoi dois-je t'examiner Harry ? »

-« Et bien, je suis enceint de jumeaux pour dans quelques mois et Séverus veut savoir si tout va bien parce que j'ai manqué de m'évanouir dans le bureau de Grand-père. »

-« Bien allons à l'infirmerie. »

-« Non, je veux faire une surprise aux autres et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils me voient. »

-« Vous pouvez aller dans les appartements que je vous ai attribués. »

-« Bien, allons y. »

Harry suivit l'infirmière tandis que Séverus et Albus parlaient ensemble.

-« Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenus. »

-« Je n'ai pas voulu l'obliger à revenir mais quand j'ai appris que nous allions être à nouveau parents, nous en avons parlé et sommes tombés à la même conclusion. »

-« Vous semblez heureux, en fait quand je l'ai vu partir avec toi je savais que c'était sa dernière chance. En même temps après sa tentative de suicide, je ne pensais plus le revoir en vie. J'avais peur de recevoir une de tes lettres qui me dirait qu'il avait rejoint ses parents. »

-« Je sais, les débuts ont été difficiles pour tous les deux et puis il est revenu à la vie. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit pour Lily ? »

-« Harry ne savait pas que j'avais gardé un contact avec Poudlard même si je suis sûr qu'il s'en doutait mais je ne voulais pas trahir sa confiance et il voulait garder Lily pour nous deux. »

-« En tout cas, elle est magnifique. »

-« Oui, je crois que Ron et Hermione vont avoir une surprise car ce sont eux les parrain et marraine. »

Le bébé gazouillait et regardait avec malice Albus. Séverus connaissait sa fille par cœur. Elle était déjà puissante et faisait souvent de la magie.

-« Lily, non tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

-« Qu'est…. »

Il reçut une boule d'eau sur lui et l'enfant rigolait.

-« Petite friponne, elle fait toujours ça avec les gens qu'elle aime, je suis désolé. »

-« Ce n'est rien et puis c'est mon arrière-petite-fille, je peux lui passer quelques petites blagues. »

-« Si Harry avait été là, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Ils ont une étrange complicité tous les deux. »

Harry réapparut dans la pièce.

-« Tout va bien, je te l'avais dit. Grand-père, juste une question, tu comptais prendre ta douche habillé ? »

-« Oui ta fille en décidé comme cela. »

Il regarda sa fille qui avait repris un sourire angélique.

-« Dis-moi toi, il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne plus faire ça. Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, ça marche avec ton père mais pas avec moi. »

Il prit sa fille et la chatouilla en signe de représailles.

-« Harry est le seul à résister aux regards de notre petit diable, il ne plie jamais. »

-« Je vais la mettre dormir et puis je vais me reposer un peu. »

-« Bonne sieste mes deux anges. »

Séverus embrassa Harry et sa fille.

-« Je trouve que les enfants lui vont bien. »

-« Il était magnifique pendant qu'il attendait notre fille. C'est la douceur personnifiée, on ne s'est jamais disputé en quatre ans de vie commune. »

-« Il a toujours été doux, sa mère me le disait souvent et puis je pouvais le voir par moi-même quand il venait avec elle. Il lui ressemble tant. »

-« Je sais Lily et moi étions amis. »

Ils entendirent alors la petite pleurer.

-« Elle sait que Harry veut dormir mais elle ne le laissera pas, elle est extrêmement possessive quand il s'agit de nous deux. Seulement là, il a besoin de se reposer. Je vais te laisser à tantôt. »

-« Oui ! »

Albus était perdu dans ses pensées, il se dit que son maître des potions avait bien changé. Il rit à cette pensée.

Séverus entra dans la chambre et y vit un magnifique spectacle, sa petite fille endormie dans les bras de son papa qui dormait profondément. Il s'allongea et les serra contre lui.

Les heures passèrent et l'heure du repas était arrivée, ils attendirent un quart d'heure que tout le monde soit en train de manger pour se cacher derrière les portes de la grande salle et d'envoyer Achyle. Albus reçut bien le message.

Harry parla à sa fille.

-« Mon ange, tu vas marcher jusqu'à la dame avec des cheveux frisés et tu vas lui tendre les bras. Tu sais c'est marraine Hermione. »

-« Mioneuh ! »

-« Oui, mon amour vas-y. »

La petite partit dans la grande salle et à peine avait-elle fait un pas que la salle se tut brusquement sous le regard malicieux du directeur. Hermione qui avait vu la petite fille se leva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et se dirigea vers elle. Cachés, les deux parents regardaient le spectacle en riant silencieusement.

Hermione fut rejointe par Ron, Rémus, Albus et Pompom. Les deux derniers sachant parfaitement qui était le petit ange dans les bras du professeur Granger.

-« Dis-moi petit ange, que fais-tu là ? »

La petite tendit un doigt vers elle et dit :

-« Raine, mione. »

Hermione fut captivée par ses yeux. Les mêmes que … non impossible.

-« Dis-moi comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Mais la petite se renfrogna détestant être le centre d'attention de tant de monde. C'est à ce moment que Harry décida de faire son apparition.

-« Elle s'appelle Lily comme sa grand-mère. »

-« Papa !!!! »

La petite tendit ses bras vers l'homme aux yeux verts, aux cheveux noirs et à la cicatrice sur le front.

Trois personnes s'écrièrent en même temps :

-« Harry !!! »

Ils coururent pour le prendre dans leur bras.

-« Oh, mon dieu tu es enfin revenu. »

-« Oui et je ne compte plus partir. »

Ils sortirent tous de la grande salle sous les regards ébahis des élèves et allèrent dans l'appartement du couple pour mettre la petite dormir.

-« Harry, Séverus, Lily est superbe. »

-« Ca tombe bien papy Moony, marraine Mione et parrain Ron que vous dites ça parce qu'elle veut un parrain, une marraine et un grand-père. »

-« Je suis sa marraine ? »

-« Bien sûr, si tu n'as pas remarqué, elle t'a appelée Raine pour elle ça veut dire marraine. »

-« C'est un ange, je peux dire que Séverus et toi avez bien travaillé. »

-« Je le pense aussi. En espérant qu'on ait été aussi bon pour les deux qui sont en route. »

Trois regards surpris se tournèrent vers les yeux verts pétillants d'Harry.

-« Comment ça les deux autres en route ? »

-« Et bien grand-père Moony, mon compagnon porte dans son ventre deux petits êtres. »

-« Tu … tu es enceint ? »

-« Oui, nous venons de l'apprendre il y a quelques heures. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son ventre. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-« C'est fabuleux ! On ne peut pas dire que vous n'ayez pas été productifs en deux ans. »

-« Ca, c'est à mon compagnon qu'il faut le dire. »

-« He ! Dis que tu ne les aimes pas. »

-« Il a raison, j'adore être enceint et j'adore les enfants. »

Hermione vit alors sur le mur une toile d'un peintre qu'elle connaissait bien.

-« Tu as pu te payer une peinture de James Evans. J'adore ce peintre. »

Harry sourit doucement à Séverus.

-« Il a un talent fou, tout le monde le dit. »

-« Si tu veux, je te l'offre. »

-« T'es fou, ça vaut une fortune. »

-« Non, prends-là j'en ai d'autres. N'est-ce pas Sev ? »

-« Oui, Hermione, prends-là, je suis sur que mon compagnon en fera une autre pour remplacer celle-ci. »

Chacun put lire la compréhension sur le visage d'Hermione.

-« Au risque de paraître idiot, on peut m'expliquer. »

-« Harry est James Evans. »

-« Oh, mon dieu, c'est toi le peintre dont tout le monde s'arrache ses toiles ? »

-« Oui ! D'ailleurs j'en avais peint une pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Séverus alla les chercher. Il distribua à chacun une peinture et donna celle accrochée au mur en plus à Hermione. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent encore quelques heures. Harry était sur les genoux de Rogue et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

-« Séverus, vous devriez le mettre au lit, il s'est endormi. »

-« Oui, vous savez le voyage, sa grossesse, les retrouvailles, ça fait beaucoup pour lui. »

-« On va vous laisser, bonne nuit. »

Séverus prit son compagnon et le mit au lit. Il se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, il sentit deux lèvres sur une partie plutôt sensible de son anatomie. Il se souvenait que lorsque Harry attendait Lily, il était très rapidement excité et aimait faire souvent l'amour. Il lui arrivait de le réveiller en pleine nuit pour faire l'amour. Harry, lui, continuait ses exquises caresses alors qu'il commençait à arracher des cris de jouissances à son amour.

-« Oui, Harry, oui, t'arrête pas. »

Séverus explosa dans la bouche de son ange qui avala le précieux liquide. Il mit Harry à quatre pattes et n'y tenant plus, il s'enfonça doucement en lui. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, Harry tenant le cou de son amour et Séverus caressant le sexe de son compagnon.

-« Viens pour moi mon ange. »

Sev déposa une main sur le ventre de son compagnon tout en accentuant la profondeur de ses gestes au grand plaisir d'Harry qui criait de plaisir attisant d'avantages le désir de son amour.

Ils jouirent en criant le nom de l'autre.

Ils s'écroulèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre au moment où la petite se mit à pleurer.

-« Repose-toi je vais la chercher. »

Sev revint avec la petite dans ses bras qui demanda immédiatement pour aller près d'Harry.

-« Bonjour ma princesse. »

La petite vint se serrer contre son papa et caressa doucement le ventre de son père.

Les deux adultes se regardaient amoureusement. Ils se levèrent pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. La petite était dans les bras d'Harry et ne voulait plus les quitter. Sev savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, personne ne pourrait la déloger des bras de son papa. Elle mangea sur ses genoux. Sev semblait inquiet, Harry ne semblait pas très bien, il n'aurait pu dire ce que c'était. Il le sentait. Soudain, la main de Harry se crispa sur son ventre et il poussa un cri de douleur. Sev fut près de lui en une seconde.

-« Mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Les bébés… je crois…crois que je …suis en train de les perdre. J'ai mal !!!!!! »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'examina et revint chercher Rogue avec un grand sourire.

-« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? »

-« Harry n'a pas perdu les bébés. »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« Oui, allez le voir, il a demandé après vous. »

Sev le rejoignit et s'assit au bord de son lit.

-« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Et bien mon corps se prépare à mettre au monde des triplés et pas des jumeaux. »

-« Oh mon dieu ! Tu plaisantes ? »

-« Non, madame Pomfresh ne comprend pas comment le médicomage s'est trompé. »

-« Mais tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui mais elle m'a ordonné de rester allongé le temps de la grossesse, de ne pas faire d'efforts physiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

-« Nous ferons tout ce qu'elle a dit. Je sens que ces prochains mois vont être longs.»

-« Hé, c'est pas uniquement de ma faute si je suis dans cet état, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tes petits soldats sont plus en forme que la normale. »

Tout le monde au château prenait soin du survivant qui était il faut le dire d'une humeur massacrante. Il détestait être allongé et rester à ne rien faire. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à se déplacer à cause du ventre proéminent qu'il avait. La grossesse se passa très bien les quatre mois suivants. Harry en était à six mois et son dos le faisait souffrir énormément.

Il dormait depuis quelques heures quand il sentit les petites mains de Lily sur son ventre.

-« Bonjour ma fleur de Lys. »

-« Daddy »

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là où est papa ? »

Elle tendit les mains vers Sev qui arrivait. Il embrassa son ange.

-« Ils ne sont pas trop difficiles ces trois petits monstres. »

-« Ils sont assez déchaînés, je crois qu'ils veulent sortir de mon ventre. »

Sev caressa le ventre gonflé de son ange et cela eut un effet apaisant. Lily se blottit dans ses bras, Sev les rejoignant peu après.

Un mois avant la date prévue, Harry mit au monde deux garçon et une fille dans un des accouchements qu fut répertorié comme le plus facile et le plus court de l'histoire de Poudlard et du monde magique. Après une heure et quart de travail, le premier bébé poussa son premier cri suivi à cinq minutes d'intervalle par les deux autres.

Ils les prénommèrent Noah, Sirius et Anna. Lily était aux anges et aidait son papa, elle occupait les bébés pendant que son papa soignait l'un d'entre eux. Sev et Harry prenaient soin de leur petite famille avec joie, Harry continuait à peindre et Sev à faire des potions gratuites pour les pauvres. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait dit aux Weasley d'où venait l'argent. Ceux-ci avaient pris Harry dans leur bras, ils avaient retrouvé un fils, beau-fils et quatre petits enfants.

Les années passèrent, Harry mit deux autres enfants au monde. Il était heureux, sa vie avait connu la haine pour finir par se noyer dans l'amour, personne à part quelques initiés ne sut que James Evans et Harry Potter étaient une seule et même personne. Ses toiles continuèrent à avoir du succès pendant longtemps. Il lisait partout dans les journaux que les gens essayaient par tous les moyens de le rencontrer mais comme James Evans n'existait pas, ils ne le trouvèrent jamais.

Fin


	2. RAR avec beaucoup de retard

RAR :

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu au review avant, je suis totalement impardonnable. Alors je le fais avec beaucoup de retard.

-Alinemcb54 : je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que mes autres fic te plaise aussi.

-Onarluca : je crois que le retard devient une habitude chez moi, je n'ai plus updater mes fic depuis un bon moment. J'espère le faire dans la semaine qui vient. Peut-être ce week-end.

Comme d'habitude je t remercie pour tes gentilles paroles encourageantes. Bisous et à bientôt.

-Jo Lupin : Merci et à bientôt.

-Draya Felton : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

-Vif d'or : C'est à moi de te remercier de prendre le temps de lire mes fic, je suis toujours contente quand elles plaisent aux lecteurs. Le principal, c'est que tu aies pris du plaisir en la lisant. Bisous et à bientôt.

-Eliza : tout d'abord tu diras merci à tes amis de ma part et je leur envoie un gros bisous.

Je te remercie toi, pour perdre ton temps à lire mes fic, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour mettre ma prochaine fic le plus tôt possible. Gros bisous.

Edge : merci et à bientôt.

Lily Margot : merci et gros bisous.


End file.
